Conventionally, adoption of an exhaust gas recirculation (Exhaust Gas Recirculation: EGR) device into an internal combustion engine has been publicly known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an exhaust gas recirculation device that is provided with a communication path that connects an EGR passage between an EGR cooler and an EGR valve, and an exhaust passage downstream of a connection portion with the EGR passage, is provided with an exhaust throttle valve in the exhaust passage downstream of the connection portion with the EGR passage and upstream of a connection portion with the communication path, and executes control of closing the EGR valve and the exhaust throttle valve.
When the EGR valve is closed, communication of the EGR passage and the intake passage is cut off. When the exhaust throttle valve is closed, the inside of the exhaust passage at the upstream side of the exhaust throttle valve has a higher pressure than the inside of the exhaust passage at the downstream side of the exhaust throttle valve. Therefore, if the above described control is executed, the exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine can be caused to flow into the exhaust passage at the upstream side, the EGR passage, the communication path and the exhaust passage at the downstream side in this sequence. Therefore, even if condensate water is generated in the EGR passage such as the EGR cooler, the condensate water can be carried on the flow of the exhaust gas and discharged to the exhaust passage side. Consequently, corrosion of the EGR path due to residues of the condensate water can be prevented.